Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus for handling reels, i.e. wound material webs, in particular of packaging material, such as paper, cardboard, tin foil or film, a reel conveyor feeding the reels individually from a stock of reels to a working journal which moves into a centre opening formed by the reel, preferably in conjunction with a packaging machine.
Thin packaging material, such as paper, tin foil or film, is provided for a packaging machine in the form of large, heavy reels. Reels are to be fed to a working journal arranged on the packaging machine, i.e. rotatable bearing journals on which the reel is mounted with its centre opening so that the material web can be drawn off as the reel revolves.